Mira
"That pretty little fish-friend of yours is more dangerous than any shark in the sea!" -Ulysses Mira is a character from the animated series Mission Odyssey. She appears in The Song of the Sirens. Biography Zephyr is fishing when his line is pulled taut by a large, powerful fish. Ulysses joins him to try to pull it aboard, but the line snaps. The creature rises up, revealing the upper body of a beautiful woman; Mira. Only Zephyr sees her before she dives underwater. Mira swims to a sunken ruin where two more sirens and her queen, Aglaope waits. Mira is excited at the arrival of humans in their water. She reveals she was smitten with Zephyr's good looks and was tempted to sing to him. Aglaope admonishes her but Mira insists that she and her two friends would be safe together. Aglaope refuses but is cut short when a giant tentacle grabs her. Mira and her friends see the tentacle's owner and are fearful. Aglaope is unaware and bites Poseidon, making him release her. Once she realizes, Aglaope is apologetic but Poseidon uses this slight to persuade Aglaope to destroy Ulysses for him. Much to Mira's delight, Aglaope accepts. Above water, Mira leaps through the waves like a dolphin. Nisa approaches the edge of the ship when Mira surfaces in her feral form, preparing to attack. Fortunately, Titan scares Mira away. Suddenly a great storm appears and a gigantic maze rises from the waves. Many sirens sit among the rocks or float in the water, Mira among them. They sing their song, drowning out the storm. Before the crew fully sink into the spell, Ulysses uses oakum to block his ears and the ears of his crew. Mira spots Zephyr from her perch and beams at his arrival. Later on, after Aglaope took Philo, the crew sail their ship into the heart of the maze. Zephyr spots Mira in the water. Mira smiles at him. Nisa pushes Zephyr away and Mira hisses at her. At the palace, Mira, along with two other sirens, arrive with a boat to escort the crew to Aglaope. Nisa nearly stumbles overboard but Mira steadies her. Mira's touch causes Nisa to receive a vision, revealing Aglaope's true, villainous intentions. As the sirens escort the crew through the palace, Mira asks Zephyr what it is like to have legs. Zephyr is friendly and charmed by Mira. Nisa interrupts to say that humans love eating fish, including the bones, in an attempt to frighten Mira. Mira isn't bothered. She tells Zephyr that she will try to convince the queen to spare him. In the throne room, Aglaope orders Mira and the other sirens to attack. Mira bites into Zephyr's leg. A surprised Zephyr asks why she would attack when he thought she was a friend. Mira claims she is his friend and wants him to become a siren like her. Nisa cuts a rope, causing an anchor to fall into the water. Mira mocks that she missed her, but Nisa pulls her end of the rope, pulling the anchor, along with Mira, into the air. After Philo's singing causes the palace to weaken and crumble, Mira falls into the water and escapes along with Aglaope. Personality At first glance Mira seems like a fun loving, playful and friendly siren but is quickly shown to have no empathy for humans and their well being. She has no qualms about using her siren song to lure people and even enjoys enchanting people. When Poseidon sent her and the other sirens to attack Ulysses, Mira wasn't upset or bothered at all but rejoiced at the chance to toy with the humans. In her interactions with Nisa, Mira shows no problem with revealing her more feral side and appears more than willing to attack the girl. Mira had a soft spot for Zephyr and wished to turn him into a siren. However, she had no problem with sending his friends to their doom and did not care to see how their loss might effect Zephyr. While she did have some affection for him, Mira also liked flirting with him to further annoy Nisa. Appearance Mira is a beautiful, young mermaid. Her hair is long, thick and blonde, which she wears in a ponytail. Her fish tail is a dark, muted green-grey color and like the other sirens, ends in a single, long, almost feather or arrow-like tail fin. She wears a yellow starfish necklace and a cream top. When angered or prepared to attack, Mira's skin turns pale blue-grey. Her eyes lose their humanity, their pupils replaced with lizard-like slits. Her canines grow into large fangs to rip into her prey. Gallery MissionOdyssey 01.png MissionOdyssey 26.png MissionOdyssey 02.png MissionOdyssey 27.png MissionOdyssey 28.png MissionOdyssey 05.png MissionOdyssey 06.png MissionOdyssey 07.png MissionOdyssey 08.png MissionOdyssey 11.png MissionOdyssey 12.png MissionOdyssey 16.png MissionOdyssey 17.png MissionOdyssey 18.png MissionOdyssey 19.png MissionOdyssey 30.png Links * https://missionodyssey.fandom.com/wiki/The_Song_of_the_Sirens Category:Characters Category:Merpeople Category:Animated Merpeople